communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Vorgestellter FANDOM-Autor: AML Tony
center|700px Wenn ihr öfter hier auf der Community Deutschland unterwegs seid, dann kennt ihr ihn sicher schon, den FANDOM-Autor, den wir euch dieses Mal vorstellen: AML Tony ist ein eifriger Schreiber für das Entertainment-Newsteam und bringt euch regelmäßig - sowohl hinter als auch vor der Kamera - die Community-News. Als ob das nicht schon Einsatz genug wäre, hilft Tony außerdem als Mitglied des Admin-Mentor-Programms anderen dabei, ihr Wiki auf Vordermann zu bringen und sich zu besseren Admins zu entwickeln, und ist seinerseits aktiver Admin des Villagers & Heroes Wikis. Lassen wir ihn selbst zu Wort kommen: ;Was gibt es Interessantes über dich zu wissen? Ich bin ein ganz normaler Typ. Gebürtig komme ich von einem ganz kleinen, verträumten Dorf im Harz. Nach meinem Abitur wurde ich zum Grundwehrdienst einberufen und so halte ich dem Arbeitgeber Bundeswehr nun schon seit über 12 Jahren die Treue. Durch die Arbeit bin ich sehr viel in der Welt rum gekommen, hab eine Menge gesehen und erlebt und bin auch erst in dieser Zeit zum Zocker geworden. Ich probiere sehr gern neue Dinge aus und bin auch gern draußen unterwegs. So bin ich im Frühling und Herbst gern klettern und im Sommer kitesurfen. Zwischendurch fröne ich meiner Seriensucht, zocke eine Runde oder gammel einfach mal rum. ;Wie hast du dir deinen Benutzernamen ausgedacht? Das ist ziemlich leicht erklärt. Auch wenn ich von vielen als Tony angesprochen werde, so ist es dennoch nicht mein richtiger Name. :p Ich habe als Kind mit meiner Cousine immer das Autorennspiel "Rollcage" gespielt. Dabei fuhr ich stets mit Tony und sie mit Ria und schon hatten wir unsere eigenen Spitznamen kreiert, die sich im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder durchgesetzt haben und zumindest bei mir zum Markenzeichen geworden sind. So haben all meine Charaktere ein Tony im Namen, wie z.B. LightTony, HolyTony, Antonya, sTOrmNoy oder Tony Terra und Tony Ignis. Das AML ist die Abkürzung für mein allererstes MMO, dass ich seit der geschlossenen Beta bis heute spiele. Mittlerweile heißt es zwar nicht mehr "A Mystical Land" aber aus der Tradition heraus wissen zumindest die Alteingesessenen was damit gemeint ist. Lustigerweise wurde dieses Kürzel auch schon ein paar mal nicht als separate Buchstabenkombination, sondern als Wort "Ammel" ausgesprochen. Das wollte ich nochmal klarstellen xD. Entweder nur Tony oder A-M-L Tony. ^^ ;Wie bist du auf FANDOM aufmerksam geworden und was hat dich bewogen, aktiv beizutreten? So richtig aufmerksam auf FANDOM wurde ich erst im Frühjahr 2015. Die Moderatoren des MMOs, welches ich wie schon erwähnt spiele, hatten im Forum auf das verwaiste Wiki aufmerksam gemacht und weil ich es sehr spannend fand, eine komplette Wissensdatenbank für das Spiel zu schaffen, schaute ich mir das Wiki genauer an und wurde theoretisch gesehen einer der ersten Teilnehmer des AMP. Denn um wirklich aktiv werden zu können, brauchte ich erstmal etwas Beistand und jemanden, der mir alles ganz genau erklären konnte! Natürlich hatte ich vorher schon einige Wikiseiten geöffnet, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, woher die ganzen Informationen eigentlich kamen. ;In welchem Wiki verbringst du die meiste Zeit? Ganz klar im Villagers & Heroes Wiki. Ich bin dort ja nicht ohne Grund Admin. Und so können wir trotz der geringen Anzahl an Bearbeitern auf eine Menge Erfolge sehr stolz sein. 2015 habe ich dort mit knapp 600 Seiten die Arbeit aufgenommen und nun liegen wir schon bei über 3.300 Seiten. Zudem gibt es Wiki-übergreifende Aktionen mit dem deutschen Server und ich freue mich immer, wenn Spieler dankbar für unser geleistetes Engagement und die vielen von uns investierten Stunden an Arbeit sind. ;Was gefällt dir speziell an FANDOM? Ich finde es beeindruckend, wie vielfältig die Wikis und ihre Bearbeiter hier aufgestellt sind. Es gibt nicht nur klassische Gaming- oder Serienwikis, sondern so viel mehr, weshalb es einfach Spaß macht, zwischendurch einfach mal so zu stöbern. Hinzu kommen die Menschen hinter den Benutzernamen, die unterschiedlicher wohl nicht sein könnten. Sowohl bei meinen Games als auch hier interessiere ich mich sehr für Geschichten der Menschen hinter den Nicknamen, weshalb ich mich auch sehr gefreut habe, dass heute meine Geschichte angerissen werden soll. Jeder kann auf FANDOM einen Beitrag leisten, egal ob er einen Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, ein Bild ergänzt oder gar eine komplette Artikelseite erstellt. Man kann seine kreative Seite ausleben und Geschichten schreiben, sein technisches Geschick bei der Erstellung von - für mich undurchdringbaren - Quellcodes zeigen oder einfach die Fakten zu einem bestimmten Thema ergänzen. Egal woher man kommt, was man macht oder wie alt man ist: Jeder hat hier seine Daseinsberechtigung. Das finde ich wirklich großartig, da wir so zu einer riesigen Familie gehören die uns alle verbindet. ;Welche Tipps hast du für FANDOM-Neulinge? Ich hatte es anfangs schon erwähnt, dass ich gerade am Anfang viele offene Fragen hatte, weshalb ich auch sehr dankbar bin, dass ich damals RainA als Mentor hatte. Er hat sich wirklich viel Zeit für mich genommen, um mir alles haarklein zu erklären. Man sollte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und einfach in kleinen Schritten beginnen. Ich finde es super, wenn die Leute eine Idee für ein neues Wiki haben und das unbedingt in die Tat umsetzen wollen, aber viele geben sehr schnell auf, weil sie bei der Erstellung Probleme haben und denken, sie seien damit allein. Unser deutsches Forum hat mir gezeigt wie viele kluge Köpfe hier unterwegs sind und wie schnell Probleme gelöst werden können. Das ist auch ein Grund, wieso ich Admin-Mentor wurde. Ich weiß genau wie man sich als Neuling fühlt und freue mich, wenn andere auf meine Erfahrungen zurückgreifen können und ich ihnen zeigen kann, dass sie eben nicht das gesamte Internet löschen, auch wenn sie mal einen Fehler machen. Im AMP liegen meine Hauptaufgaben vorwiegend im sozialen Bereich und bei der Gestaltung. Für mich die zwei wichtigsten Säulen für ein Wiki. Denn ohne Bearbeiter gibt es keine Inhalte und ohne ein ansprechendes Äußeres hat niemand Lust, sich länger dort aufzuhalten. ;Woher holst du dir Motivation und Themenideen für die Entertainment- und Community-News? right|300 px Haha, das ist ganz leicht. Ich schreibe über alle Themen, die mich aktuell interessieren und bewegen. Selbst meine Tiergeschichten aus den Community-News behandeln meist Probleme, die ich dem jeweiligen Monat hatte. So bin ich übrigens auch nur zu den News gekommen - mir sind viele Sachen oft zu theoretisch erklärt und ich liebe die imaginäre Sprache. Hinzu kommt meine Lust, unterhaltsame Texte zu verfassen und so waren Bauer Wik und die Geschichten vom Bauernhof geboren. Sowohl in den Community-News als auch bei den Blogs für das Entertainment-Newsteam ist es mir bei all meinen Texten sehr wichtig, Informationen in einer anregenden und interessanten Form zu präsentieren. Irgendetwas muss ich wohl richtig machen, sonst hätte ich heute wohl nicht die Gelegenheit zu diesem Interview. Bei mir darf der Spaß und der Mensch hinter dem Nickname einfach nicht zu kurz kommen. Außer den Mitarbeitern sind wir alle freiwillig hier und können dank FANDOM unseren diversen Lieblingsthemen nachgehen und die Informationen zu diesen aufbereiten. ;Was möchtest du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die für mich abgestimmt haben und auch immer so fleißig meine Beiträge lesen und kommentieren. Zudem finde ich auch, dass die Mitarbeiter ein dickes Dankeschön verdient haben, denn die ermöglichen es uns ja erst, dass hier jeder das tun kann, worauf er Lust hat. Gerade ich bin da ja sehr experimentierfreudig, wie man an den Video-News sehen kann. Und da wäre ich auch schon bei meinem Schlusswort. Ich würde es cool finden, wenn man für den vorgestellten FANDOM-Autor eine Münze/Medaille entwerfen könnte, die man dem Benutzer zuschicken würde. Das sollte keine großen Kosten verursachen, wäre aber in meinen Augen eine echt schöne Geste, um die Arbeit wertzuschätzen. (Anmerkung von Mira Laime: Ich will nicht voreilig etwas versprechen, stimme aber zu, dass die hier vorgestellten Autoren so eine Anerkennung redlich verdient haben!) Ich freue mich über jedes nette Wort genauso wie über jede Kritik. Nur so kann man wachsen. Aber so eine Münze hätte doch was. xD Und wo wir gerade bei offenen Worten sind: Man sollte schauen, wie man FANDOM in der Öffentlichkeit präsenter machen könnte. Die anderssprachigen FANDOM-Seiten sind vielleicht nicht so riesig wie die englischen, aber sie sind ein wichtiger Teil und dafür sollten die großen FANDOM-Bosse auch Budget zur Verfügung stellen. Letztlich funktioniert das Konzept nur Dank der vielen Freiwilligen wie euch und mich, weshalb die Benutzer nicht vergessen werden dürfen. Danke dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, diesmal nichts von mir, sondern über mich zu lesen. Und vergesst nicht, seid einfach glücklich. Wir sehen uns, euer Tony ;) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren